WindClan Territory
WindClan territory is where WindClan cats hunt, patrol, train and go for walks. Roleplay Furzepelt was hunting a rabbit, racing over the moors. She was enjoying the breeze through her fur. Sunstrike was a little ways behind her, racing through the snow trying to keep up. Cinderstar "I won't forget you, scar or no scar." -Oakheart 04:22, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Ashfoot ran behind them, struggling with her aching joints. (I was thinking about making Ashfoot and Crowfeather mates, but then I remembered that their mother and son Dx I'm glad I remembered now xD) [[User:Bloodstar18|'In The Name Of The Moon, ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I Will Punish You!']] 18:29, January 5, 2013 (UTC) (lol. And Crowfeather is already mates with Nightcloud, remember?) Sunstrike slows down to wait for Ashfoot. "Are you okay?" she asks her. Furzepelt leaps and catches the rabbit. Cinderstar "I won't forget you, scar or no scar." -Oakheart 20:53, January 6, 2013 (UTC) (Yeah xD) "Good catch." She mews to Furzepelt, turning to Sunstrike, "Yeah, I just don't move as fast as I used to. I'll be moving to the Elders Den soon." [[User:Bloodstar18|'In The Name Of The Moon, ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I Will Punish You!']] 21:46, January 6, 2013 (UTC) "Thanks!" Furzepelt purred. "You've been a good deputy." Sunstrike commented. "Too bad you won't get to be leader. Not that I want ONestar to die of course, but you would've been a good leader." Cinderstar "I won't forget you, scar or no scar." -Oakheart 21:52, January 6, 2013 (UTC) "Thank you." Ashfoot dipped her head modestly, "But it was never in my destiny to become leader, but to sire leaders, and the next generation." [[User:Bloodstar18|'In The Name Of The Moon, ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I Will Punish You!']] 02:18, January 9, 2013 (UTC) "You think Crowfeather will be leader someday?" Sunstrike asked. Cinderstar "I won't forget you, scar or no scar." -Oakheart 17:31, January 12, 2013 (UTC) "Not nessicarly, though that would great. It is not just my duty to raise my kits, but it is the clan's duty to raise every kit." (If that makes any sene at all xD) [[User:Bloodstar18|'In The Name Of The Moon, ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I Will Punish You!']] 18:05, January 12, 2013 (UTC) (Yup, makes sense.) "I'm going to miss you as warrior when you move to te elders den." Sunstrike told her. Cinderstar "I won't forget you, scar or no scar." -Oakheart 18:26, January 12, 2013 (UTC) "Don't count me out yet!" Ashfoot mewed warmly, "I may still join you on a hunting patrol, and, StarClan forbid, I'll fight with you if the time comes." [[User:Bloodstar18|'In The Name Of The Moon, ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I Will Punish You!']] 17:31, January 13, 2013 (UTC) "Of course." Sunstrike nodded, realizing she would do the same. Cinderstar "I won't forget you, scar or no scar." -Oakheart 01:14, January 19, 2013 (UTC) "Now let's get back to camp." [[User:Bloodstar18|'In The Name Of The Moon, ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I Will Punish You!']] 17:35, January 19, 2013 (UTC) "Okay." Furzepelt agreed. Heathertail padded out into WindClan territory. She sniffed the air for rabbit. Cinderstar "I won't forget you, scar or no scar." -Oakheart 22:15, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Leaftail paddes after her. [[User:Bloodstar18|'In The Name Of The Moon, ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I Will Punish You!']] 01:27, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Heathertail scented a rabbit and dashed off following the scent trail. Cinderstar "I won't forget you, scar or no scar." -Oakheart 01:38, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Leaftail watched her, trying to determine if she needed help. [[User:Bloodstar18|'In The Name Of The Moon, ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I Will Punish You!']] 22:56, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Heathertail caught the rabbit and returned to Leaftail. Cinderstar "I won't forget you, scar or no scar." -Oakheart 00:14, January 24, 2013 (UTC) "Nice catch." [[User:Bloodstar18|'In The Name Of The Moon, ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I Will Punish You!']] 21:46, January 24, 2013 (UTC) "Thanks!" Heathertail meows as best she can with a mouthfull of rabbit. Cinderstar "I won't forget you, scar or no scar." -Oakheart 23:17, January 25, 2013 (UTC) "Do you want some help carrying that?" [[User:Bloodstar18|'In The Name Of The Moon, ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I Will Punish You!']] 01:39, January 29, 2013 (UTC) "Sure." Heathertail replies with a muffled mew. Cinderstar "I won't forget you, scar or no scar." -Oakheart 02:19, January 29, 2013 (UTC) Leaftail grabs one end of the rabbit. [[User:Bloodstar18|'In The Name Of The Moon, ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I Will Punish You!']] 21:14, January 29, 2013 (UTC) Heathertail's mouth waters. She hadn't eaten yet today, and she could feel her belly growling. Cinderstar "I won't forget you, scar or no scar." -Oakheart 21:44, January 29, 2013 (UTC) "Are you hungry?" Leaftail asks. [[User:Bloodstar18|'In The Name Of The Moon, ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I Will Punish You!']] 22:22, January 30, 2013 (UTC) Heathertail nods. Cinderstar "I won't forget you, scar or no scar." -Oakheart 22:29, January 30, 2013 (UTC) "Why don't we eat some now?" Leaftail asks, "It'll help us catch for prey." [[User:Bloodstar18|'In The Name Of The Moon, ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I Will Punish You!']] 02:51, February 2, 2013 (UTC) "Sounds good." Heathertail agrees. "It was so easy to catch this rabbit, it won't be hard to catch more." Cinderstar "I won't forget you, scar or no scar." -Oakheart 22:21, February 3, 2013 (UTC) "Yeah!" Leaftail digs in. [[User:Bloodstar18|'In The Name Of The Moon, ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I Will Punish You!']] 23:09, February 5, 2013 (UTC) Heathertail takes huge mouthfuls, enjoying every bite of the rabbit. Cinderstar "I won't forget you, scar or no scar." -Oakheart 02:36, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Leaftail gets a few more bites, then lets Heathertail finish, this was her catch. [[User:Bloodstar18|'In The Name Of The Moon, ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I Will Punish You!']] 14:53, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Heathertail finishes off the rest of the rabbit. "That was good." She meows, licking her whiskers. "Now to go catch some for the clan." Cinderstar "I won't forget you, scar or no scar." -Oakheart 17:55, February 9, 2013 (UTC) "Yeah..." Leaftail trails off. [[User:Bloodstar18|'In The Name Of The Moon, ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I Will Punish You!']] 21:21, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Heathertail sniffs the air for more rabbit, and quickly picks up a scent. "How about you go catch that one, since I caught the last one." She tells Leaftail. Cinderstar "I won't forget you, scar or no scar." -Oakheart 04:57, February 13, 2013 (UTC) "Sure!" Leaftail lifts up his nose... "Where do you smell it?" He looks around, not finding the scent. [[User:Bloodstar18|'In The Name Of The Moon, ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I Will Punish You!']] 22:35, February 13, 2013 (UTC) "That way." Heathertail flicks her tail towards the scent. Cinderstar "I won't forget you, scar or no scar." -Oakheart 17:08, February 17, 2013 (UTC) "Isn't that were your rabbit was?" (Remember.... famine?) [[User:Bloodstar18|'In The Name Of The Moon, ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I Will Punish You!']] 23:43, February 20, 2013 (UTC) (But I thought only RiverClan and ShadowClan had the famine? WindClan and ThunderClan were going to help them.) "Maybe..." Heathertail meowed. "But I don't think so." Cinderstar "I won't forget you, scar or no scar." -Oakheart 20:41, February 24, 2013 (UTC) (No, I thought it was just going to be ThunderClan .-.) [[User:Bloodstar18|'In The Name Of The Moon, ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I Will Punish You!']] 22:01, February 25, 2013 (UTC) (Oh, I guess we can do that then.) "Oh wait, your right." Heathertail meows, and her tail droops.She feels a pang of guilt for eating the rabbit. Cinderstar "I won't forget you, scar or no scar." -Oakheart 20:30, March 3, 2013 (UTC) (Okay :)) "Well... do you wanna try another area?" Leaftail mews. [[User:Bloodstar18|'In The Name Of The Moon, ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I Will Punish You!']] 21:33, March 5, 2013 (UTC) "Sure, and let's hope that there's some prey there." Heathertail padded over the moors, sniffing the air. Cinderstar "I won't forget you, scar or no scar." -Oakheart 19:07, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Leaftail aggres, and follows the she-cat. [[User:Bloodstar18|'In The Name Of The Moon, ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I Will Punish You!']] 16:10, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Heathertail's hope fades as no new prey scents come to her. "We shouldn't have eaten that rabbit..." She mews glumly. Cinderstar "I won't forget you, scar or no scar." -Oakheart 19:38, March 17, 2013 (UTC) "I think so too." [[User:Bloodstar18|'In The Name Of The Moon, ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I Will Punish You!']] 22:48, March 23, 2013 (UTC) "What do we do now?" Heathertail asks glumly. Cinderstar "I won't forget you, scar or no scar." -Oakheart 01:53, March 25, 2013 (UTC) "I guess we should head back to the camp..." Leaftail mews quitely. "Let's not mention that rabbit form eariler." [[User:Bloodstar18|'In The Name Of The Moon, ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I Will Punish You!']] 21:38, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Heathertail nods. "Can you smell it on me?" She asks. Cinderstar "We always have a choice. I think Pinestar proved that." -Sunstar 21:45, March 31, 2013 (UTC) "Hrmmm." Leaftail sents Heathertail. "Maybe he should go roll around in some onion grass." (I think that's what it's called.) [[User:Bloodstar18|'In The Name Of The Moon, ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I Will Punish You!']] 17:19, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Heathertail nods. "I bet no one will want us in the den tonight!" She jokes. Cinderstar "We always have a choice. I think Pinestar proved that." -Sunstar 17:34, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Leaftail looks her in the eyes, completely serious, "And they won't want us in the clan if they find out about the rabbit." [[User:Bloodstar18|'In The Name Of The Moon, ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I Will Punish You!']] 00:55, April 9, 2013 (UTC) Heathertail feels guilt claw her again. "Are you sure we'd be kicked out of the clan, just for eating a rabbit?" Fear begons to mix with the guilt. Cinderstar "We always have a choice. I think Pinestar proved that." -Sunstar 18:57, April 13, 2013 (UTC) "I honestly don't know." Leaftail meows, "Not with how scarce prey has been lately, at least." [[User:Bloodstar18|'ಠ_ಠ']] [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I don't approve of you... at all']] 21:00, April 30, 2013 (UTC) "I wish I had remembered how scarce prey was before I ate that rabbit. It was the fattest rabbit I've seen in moons!" Heathertail moans. Cinderstar "We always have a choice. I think Pinestar proved that." -Sunstar 21:35, May 4, 2013 (UTC) "We were hungry." Leaftail mews, trying to make sense of it in his mind, "Everyone else would have don't it." [[User:Bloodstar18|'ಠ_ಠ']] [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I don't approve of you... at all']] 22:31, May 4, 2013 (UTC) "But now we've got fuller bellies then the rest of the clan will ever have until this famine is over." Heathertail sighs. Cinderstar "We always have a choice. I think Pinestar proved that." -Sunstar 01:47, May 5, 2013 (UTC) "You're right," Leaftail dips his head. He thinks quietly for a few blood-beats. "Wasn't ThunderClan looking well fead at the last gathering?" He asks. [[User:Bloodstar18|'ಠ_ಠ']] [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I don't approve of you... at all']] 23:34, May 14, 2013 (UTC) "I didn't notice it at the time, but thinking about it now... yeah, I guess they did." Heathertail meows. "Do you think they've been stealing prey? Or maybe the famine didn't reach their territory." She frowned. Cinderstar "We always have a choice. I think Pinestar proved that." -Sunstar 01:15, May 17, 2013 (UTC) "I bet they've been stealing prey." Leaftail meows. [[User:Bloodstar18|'ಠ_ಠ']] [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I don't approve of you... at all']] 01:16, May 28, 2013 (UTC) "Yeah, I wouldn't put it past those arrogent furrballs!" Heathertail agrees. Her thoughts flash to Lionblaze. That cat is the definition of arrogent! I can't believe I loved him once! ''Cinderstar "We always have a choice. I think Pinestar proved that." -Sunstar 18:23, June 8, 2013 (UTC) "We should go tell Onestar!" Leaftail mews, "Then we can lead an attack against those prey-stealers!" [[User:Bloodstar18|'ಠ_ಠ']] [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I don't approve of you... at all']] 17:37, June 20, 2013 (UTC) "Yeah." Heathertail digs her claws in the ground, relishing the thought of digging them into Lionblaze's fur. Cinderstar "Never doubt you know the right path to take." -Mosskit 21:38, June 20, 2013 (UTC) "Lets go!" Leaftail meows. [[User:Bloodstar18|'ಠ_ಠ']] [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I don't approve of you... at all']] 19:35, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Heathertail padded back to camp. Cinderstar "Never doubt you know the right path to take." -Mosskit 21:38, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Leaftail follows. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/a/ae/Mudkip.png [[User:Bloodstar18|'Derp ]][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'That's what I am ']][http://bloodysstories.wikia.com/wiki/Bloody's_Stories_Wiki '''don't judge me] 16:25, July 21, 2013 (UTC) ---- Category:WindClan Category:WindClan Territory Category:Roleplay Category:Territory